


Ten years is too long

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: It takes a village [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Father-Son Relationship, Free mickey, Freedom, Lawyer Ian, Lawyer lip, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenage Yevgeny, loving mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: 10 years 3 months and 11 days.That's how long Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich were separated by fucking plexiglass and prison walls. That's how long Ian had gone without being able to spend every moment with Mickey.Mickey is freed from prison after ten years.





	Ten years is too long

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how i did so let me know please.

10 years 3 months and 11 days. 

That's how long Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich were separated by fucking plexiglass and prison walls. That's how long Ian had gone without being able to spend every moment with Mickey. Mickey was in high max for 4 and a half years before he got moved to an open prison. One where he could walk outside and feel the Sun on his pale skin. Where he could hug Ian and hold his hand. 

5 years and 8 months was how long Ian had been able to share small meaningful touches. Mickey may have been gay but he was never a ducking pussy. He had power and control and he held his own as he walk amount real criminals. 

5 years since Mickey landed in hospital after he was beaten vigorously by gaurd after Terry was moved prisons. Him being on a different cell block leaving him to pay of gaurd to kill his son instead. But they failed after 3 gaurds in ians pay roll to take care of his husband to be came across the bloody body in the laundry room. A plastic chiv stuck in his side. Fucking idiots couldn't even hit an organ. 

4 years since Yevgeny had moved back to Russia with his mother since they had no husband or father too keep them in the states. Mickey was never on his birth certificate even though he had mickeys jet black hair and stunning ocean blue eyes. 

3 years since Ian had bought them a 4 bedroomed house near the Gallagher house but far enough away so that they wouldn't be walking in and out like yo yos. 

2 years since Ian had legally adopted Yevgeny allowing him to return to the states. Even if he now had a weird Russian/American hybrid accent and looked like a young man. Even if he still looked like Mickey more and more every day.

3 months since Mickey had turned 30. 2 months since Yevgeny turned 13. 5 weeks since Ian had turned 28 and 2 weeks since Ian bought a dog names spike and 3 days since Ian had signed himself up to be a foster parent. 

One day since mickeys appeal to be freed and have his record swiped had been accepted. 

Mickey spend 10 years 3 months and 11 days behind bars. And every single day Ian wrote. 3 times a week he visited and once a week he would drive Yevgeny. One day since he had been a free man. 

@@@

"You look good old man" Yevgeny said as his father done pull ups on the bar above the bathroom door. Mickey dropped down and laughed, using his tee to wipe away his sweat. "Pops ain't home so you don't got to son that shit though" Yev said play punching mickeys arm. Mickey wouldn't admit it but he flinched as his son swung. Yev frowned. 

"Sorry, just adapting still" Mickey said side stepping the tall teen and walking to the kitchen. 

"Dad" his son called. Mickey dropped and turned only to be crushed by a hug from his son. Who embarrassingly was taller than him. "It's good to have you home" he whispered. Mickey sniffed and hugged him back. 

@@@

Ian was at Fionas when Mickey walked in with Yev. Had it not been for Lip Mickey would never have been free. Ian was their going over legal documents with Lip. 

A lot had changed. After lip graduated from Harvard university of law and started a company Ian quit his EMT job and started training up. Lip heling him. He became a pretty good lawyer too graduating 6 years later from Michigan. Both of them fought with all they had and for Mickey relieced a short time after stepping infront of a court and asking for his case to be reassessed. 

Lip was married to a nice blond called Julia. She was the assistant manager of a firm in Boston when Lip was there on a murder case. It lasted 3 months and Julia came home with Lip. They have 3 kids together. Dean 5, Jamima 3 and Phillip Jr 7 months. 

Fiona was 34 now. She was still single but had a son names Vance Jose. She claimed she doesn't know who the father is but everyone knew it was Jimmy's. He's 9. Smart too. 

Carl was in Iraq living out Ian's childhood dreams. He was on his second tour and was only 25. He had been away for 8 months and still had 4 to go. 

Debbie, no one spoke about Debbie. She went down hill after Franny was taken by social services and placed in the care of her grandparents. Last they heard she was in Ohio with Monica. Ian stayed in touch but only received texts every few months. 

Liam was 19. He still lived with Fiona but lived in the dorms in NYCU. He his a baseball scholarship and was looking at going pro. 

The Gallagher clan had long been detached from the south side trash they grew up as. Mickey had missed out on so much even if he had the 3, 700 letters that kept him updated on their every move. 

Mickey could say his family were doing well too. His father was still in lock up. Doing life for triple homicide in Indianapolis state prison after a drug deal gone wrong so they were free from his grips. 

Tony was living in Georgia with his wife and two daughters. Iggy was running a business out of Michigan but visited him every second Tuesday. 

Joey was in Germany. After being cut a deal with homeland after police caught him with Terry. He now helped catch all the drug runners that moved valuables in and out of the states. Mickey calls him neil like the guy from white collar. 

And Mandy, Mandy met a guy when escorting and they got serious. He played for her rehab and she is now had a son. He's 2. His name is Aleksander after Mickey. She lives in Florida now. 

"Hay babe we were just finishing up" Ian said yawning. He had been at this case for hours with no leads. 

"No Ian we got to keep going." Lip said taking off his glasses and scratching his head. It was hot as balls out side and Mickey could see Ian was exhausted. 

"Look take a brake. Come back to it" Ian said standing up and walking over to greet his soon to be husband. "Don't hate me" Ian said as Mickey pulled Ian into a hug. 

"Never" Mick replied as he leaned up to kiss Ian.

"I don't think I'll make dinner. So ta just you and yevie" ian frowned. Mickey shrugged. 

"So we order in and have a family meal. That's what I'd rather do anyway babe" Mickey smiled. Ian did too and hugged Mick again before pulling Yevgeny into a playful head lock. 

"Get off me dick" yev screamed playfully. Ian did his buckles into the boys scull scratching playfully. 

"Say it" Ian said. Yev laughed but Mickey was just home from prison. A 10 year stay he didn't deserve. He knew deep down he was In no danger but it was basic instinct at this point he few bed yet pulling him back and used.his palm to push Ian forward. Ian tumbled.over the leg chair and went crashing into the kitchen unit banging his head. 

"Dad what the fuck" yev said pushing Mickey off him and rushing to Ian side. Mickey came out his trans and saw Lip and Yev by Ians side. He cursed and stepped back. Ian looked up at him and seen the scared look on micks face. 

"I'm fine" Ian said to the two and went to stand up as he felt a warm Heat trickle down his neck. 

"Ian your bleeding" Lip said. Ian touched said area and pulled his hand away Flinching. 

Mickey looked devistated. Like a trapped puppy he stepped forward then back again in fear. Ian shook his head. "Mickey in fine, head injuries look worse because theirs more blood" Ian said. Mickey stepped back again this time hitting the wall. 

"I...im so sorry... I just... I didn't" Mickey couldn't even explain it. He just lost it. It was a normal reaction but he hurt ian. The one person he vowed to never hurt. 

"I know. Mick in fine. Yevgeny go get Vee. She can check it" Ian said, Mickey had tears in his eyes. He just hurt Ian. The love of his life. 

"Mickey sit down ok. He's ok" Lip said. Mickey shook his head and walked out side. Ignoring the protests of Ian and Lip. He ran to the alibi, he needed a drink. 

@@@

"Take a few Advil but your ok. It's just a little cut." Vee said smiling. Ian nodded. 

"He took off" Ian whispered. Still in shock thatmickey left. 

"Pops he's ok. You know him best, he always feels bad for this even if he didn't man it." Yev ashured him. Ian nodded. 

"Lip will bring him home Ian don't worry." Fiona said. Just as she said that Lip and Mickey walked in. Mickey looked like someone killed his puppy. 

"Ian I'm..." He was cut of by Ian pulling him into a hug. 

"I know baby. I'm ok" he whispered and hurried his head into mickeys neck.

Mickey pushed Ian away slightly and looked into his eyes. "Not the point Ian. I hurt you" Mickey whispered back. Lips heart was braking. They had been apart for so long. Mickey had been away for so long that life was hard to adjust to now. 

"Hay. Hay look at me ok. Do I look like I'm scared of you. Do I look like I was hurt by you. Your just talking time to get used to being out. It will take a while but hay, we've been through all this shit together ok and it's not stopping now ok. I ain't giving up on you" Ian said looking Mickey in the eyes. One had on either side of his face. Mickey nodded. Yevgeny looked at his dad and Ian and smiled a sad smile towards them. If anyone had seen the struggle Ian had been through it was Yev.

@@@

 

Yevgeny gets home quite late after bing with friends. He knows Ian will be angry. He hate Yevgeny being out vast 10 after all it's Southside and he's only 12, fuck his dad's going to end up phoning him tomorrow angry as fuck. 

He walks in and the house is quiet. All the downstair lights are off. He walks up the stars quietly. As he gets to the top he stops dead. He hears Ian crying in his room. Sobbing. He walks in further to the hallway and hears him more clear. 

Is... is Ian praying?. 

"Fuck I know I messed up. I know his but please just let him come home, I need him home" Ian cried and Yev felt his own tears swell up.

"Pops? Are you okay" he asks knocking the door. 

"Shit... yeah" Ian sniffed and then some movement. He opened the door and Yev saw the tear tracks and red swollen eyes. 

"Pops" yev said but that's all he got out before he burst into his own tears and hugged Ian tight. Ian hugged him back. 

"Hed be so proud to see you all grown up Yevgeny. Your doing us so proud" Ian whispered. 

"I miss him to Ian." He cried. Ian picked him up like a kid and carried him into the big bed. He sat down next to Yevgeny ad smiled sadly at him. 

"You have his heart Yev. You just make everything better when your around and I know that your dad would be so happy to see how amazing you are" Ian said as he pulled Yevgeny bar away from his eyes. 

" Lip told me a story" Yev said. Ian smiled. 

"Oh yeah" Ian replied. Yev nodded. 

"He told me about this one time when he came home and you and dad were on the sofa just, cuddling like the world didn't matter. He did that when pops was around you just seamed free." Yevgeny said. Ian smiled. "But lip said that dad said something. He said that he was sorry and lip was confused why, then you go see him but my dad shook his head. The next morning my aunt Mandy came in and said maty was in labour." Yev said. Ian felt a lump. 

"I remember" Ian nodded. 

"See my mum told me all about it. She told me you and miy staryy tato didn't deserve to be torn apart but that in the end I brought you closer. I'm glad." Uve said lying into Ian's side. 

"You did, your just like your papa Eugene" Ian joked. Yev laughed but smacked his other dad. 

"ya nenavydzhu tebe inodi" Yevgeny laughed. Ian looked at him questioning what he said. 

"Said I love you" Yevgeny smiled. Ian nodded and hugged his son. 

"You too Yevgeny" he said. 

@@@

Ian and Mickey lay in bed. I and head resting on mickeys cheast. Fingers intertwined and legs curled into eachother. Both with only boxers on. Ian running a finger over the Ian Galager tattoo. "In going to get it covered up" Mickey whispered. Ian hummed. 

"Why?" Ian asked looking Into mickeys eyes now. 

"Going to get it covered up by that Ukrainian guy. The one on north side. Sent him a matter a few months ago. I'm going to get an anatomical heart here and have your name. Spelled correctly above it." Mickey smiled. 

Ian looked up at Mickey and smiled back. After ten years he couldn't help but surge up and kiss him. He missed him hard. With love in his heart and passion in his eyes . 

"Fuck me" Mickey whispered. Ian didn't need telling twice he shifted on the bed so he was above Mickey and kissed him again. Slipping down his boxers and grabbing lube and condoms from under the pillow. 

"I love you" Ian said as he kissed mickeys neck causing Mickey so surge up. 

They went slow at first. The past two days have just been fast and messy after not being with his lover for 10 years. Ian took hisntime and appreciated the man under him. His bulging arms and toned stomach standing put. 

Soon it got fast and erratic. Teeth clashing and biting lips, love bites and scratches until both men were begging for release. Ian went first and Mickey soon after. 

They returned knowing looks and Ian soon drifted off with his head in the crook of mickeys shoulder and arm. Breathing in Mickey and the smell he had missed so dearly. Ten years was too long. 

@@@

"Your back" Mickey said as Ian sat down. "How much she pay you this time asshole" Mickey sneered. 

"Nothing. Svet had to work so I brought Yev to see you" Ian said bouncing a 3 year old Yevgeny on his knee. 

"Well let me speak to my son" Mickey scoffed. 

It was Thursday. Every Thursday svet brings Yevgeny to see Mickey. Tis week she had to run the pub and had to be Ian to bring him. 

Ian hadn't seen Mickey in 2 months but he missed Mick. He really did. 

"Hay buddy. What's going on?" Mickey asked. 

"Papa. Aunt Mandy thought me New word" Yev said. Mickeys smile was shining. Ian missed that smile. 

"Yeah. Tell me" Mickey asked the small boy. 

"kochehar" He said shakaly. Mickey smiled . 

"And what does kochehar mean?" He asked. 

"Fireman" he said proudly. Ian was smiling. Yev was just shy of 4 and he was learning 2 languages. He was learning Ukrainian as well as English and seamed to be long well. 

"ydo vam podobayetʹsya Yan?" Mickey asked. He could see clogs turning as he tried to answer. 

"da, vin dobre" the toddler said. Mickey laughed and Ian felt left out. After another 20 minutes of talking Mickey asked Yevgeny to pass the phone back to Ian. 

"Take care of my son. Don't care what you do but if your going to be there for anyone make it my son please" Mickey pleaded. 

"I will. He's like my son too you know" Ian said. Mickey nodded. "Can I come see you again. Minus the kid" he added. Mickey smiled. 

"Sure fire crotch" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me explain. This was basicly to explain the next few promps I've tied into this. I'm planning on doing a series on Mickey and Ian as parents but I needed a story! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and save comments if you have ideas #kisses#


End file.
